1. Field
This document relates to a terminal and computer program product for receiving traffic information, a method of providing traffic light information, and a method of guiding a signal.
2. Related Art
There has been no method of providing traffic information that provides traffic light information.
When a vehicle travels, because traffic light information is not provided to a navigation system, a change of a traffic light can be checked with only the sense of sight of a driver. Accordingly, when the traffic light suddenly changes to a red light, the vehicle should suddenly brake. Further, while driving the vehicle, because the driver should concentrate his attention on the traffic light in order to check a change of the traffic light, it is difficult for the driver to rapidly cope with a change of surrounding situations.